<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Simple Hurt Feeling by JotunVali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156280">This Simple Hurt Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali'>JotunVali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Break Up, Hurt, James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit Bones. I need you! Badly!"</p><p>Instead of taking the admiral's hand, Bones does something radically different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Simple Hurt Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A reaction Bones totally, and legitimately, could have had when asked to join another starship voyage.</p><p>The part in the brackets are actual lines from "Star Trek: The Motion Picture".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>["In simpler language, captain, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>drafted </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!" Bones grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They didn't." Jim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea!” Bones realized. “This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea, wasn't it??" He scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bones, there's a thing out there." Jim eluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is any object we don't understand always called a thing?" Bones flamed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you.” Jim shrugged his shoulders. “Dammit Bones. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Badly!"] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim extended his hand in a firmly insistent way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones glowered at it with a mixedly appalled and outraged look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you-? Are you messin' with me Jim?” He squinted. “Well bite me I must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He expelled. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, I told every blasted person I know and even bumped into this morning I wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Starfleet or anything remotely related to space or the Federation anymore! And you make me risk my life by forcing me to take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>defected </span>
  </em>
  <span>transporter that's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a crude way </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>new members of your crew?? Yeah there are people who </span>
  <em>
    <span>DO </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me things!” Bones barked. “All just because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” He shrieked out. “Are you blastedly, pissingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me??" He raged out and punched Jim hard. So hard the admiral crashed down. Transporter Chief Rand muffled a scream behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both doctor and admiral stared at each other with a shocked, horrified look. Jim rubbed his aching jaw. He had forgotten the doctor was quite able-bodied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bones stared at him with wide, appalled eyes, then at his own fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.” He sincerely breathed out. “I’m sorry.” He lowered his arm. “But you've </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it, Jim. More than once." He firmly asserted right into the admiral’s eyes despite the hurt in them. Not even offering a kind hand to help Jim back on his feet, he turned to Rand. "I wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He calmly demanded, though putting an emphasis on the last word. “By </span>
  <em>
    <span>shuttle </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you please." He gritted his teeth, turning his glare back at Jim, still on the floor, and walked out. Never to board a starship again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim averted his gaze. In shame. And hurt. He’d never thought Bones would react that way with him. But would he have reacted differently in the doctor’s shoes? Probably not. Maybe… maybe just like with Spock, Jim had taken Bones for granted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>